


Arousal

by MageMew



Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: Dry Humping, Frottage, M/M, handjobs, i wrote this over doing my microeconomics homework, pillow humping, tfw you're gay for a ghost, who needs an education when you can write porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageMew/pseuds/MageMew
Summary: Alain experiences human arousal for the first time.





	

“I think I’ve fallen ill.”

Alain had been sitting in the kitchen of the Daitenkuuji Temple, and he hadn’t said a single word until that point. He was more interested in watching Takeru and Makoto talk, as he had nothing to add to their topic of conversation. If he was being honest, however, he wasn’t totally interested in what they were talking about. He was more interested in watching Takeru. He tried not to make it too obvious (Kanon had already given him the ‘it’s rude to stare’ talk, as if he never interacted with another sentient being in his life), but he was somewhat mesmerized by him. The way he smiled, the way his face scrunched up when he laughed, everything about him. He was so animated, it made him forget Takeru was still technically a ghost.

As he was watching, he felt a sharp tug in his stomach. It was a sensation he’d never felt before; an odd, yet not unpleasant tingling that seemed to be located just below his naval, like electricity running right under his skin. This feeling made him feel a bit weak, and that lead him to the conclusion that he must be sick.

When he announced that, Makoto raised an eyebrow.

“How would you know? I don’t think you’ve ever gotten sick before.”

“I am,” he said, without further explanation. He didn’t want to tell the two, but he also started feeling his pants get tighter, and he was pretty sure that wasn’t normal.

“Well, if you really think so, you can use my room,” Takeru said, smiling with a bit of concern. “Try to get some rest, Alain.”

“Thank you, Takeru,” Alain said, quickly getting up to go to the room.

* * *

He couldn’t sleep it off.

He tried to close his eyes and ignore the ever growing pressure in his lower half. He wasn’t entirely used to sleeping yet, but he could usually fall asleep fairly quickly. But now, lying on his back and closing his eyes, he just couldn’t. Frustrated with his inconvenient human body, he sat up and pouted a bit. He took one of the two pillows his head had previously been resting on and sat down on it, trying to add a bit more comfort between him and the floor.

What he _didn’t_ expect was for it to suddenly feel so good.

The electric sensation was back, but stronger. He gasped a bit, his grip tightening on the pillow. What happened? He tentatively rolled his hips against the pillow again, this time letting out a low groan as the feeling started to get just a little more intense than the first time. Slowly, he started rolling his hips against the pillow in a more rhythmic motion, as he started to lose himself. Not wanting to disturb anyone who might be in the temple, he bit down on his bottom lip, but that did little to suppress his moans of pleasure.

As he kept grinding, the pressure just wasn’t enough. The feeling had started to flat-line a bit, it wasn’t as intense as it seemed to be just a minute before. He stopped, trying to think of a way to increase the pressure again, and get the sensation back to where it was. An idea popped into his head, and he adjusted both of the pillows and himself, so he was laying on his stomach, one pillow resting his head, and the other against his dick, still causing his pants to be unbelievably tight. In this new position, he started to roll his hips again, and oh god this was way more intense than anything before. He shoved his face into the other pillow to really muffle his moaning. As he breathed in, he could smell a very light floral scent, coming from the pillow. An actually coherent thought formed in his head: _It smells just like Takeru_.

He kept grinding, as each roll made the heat pooling at the base of his spine more intense, as he started to lose his steady rhythm he had, as he lost control of his pleasured moans that were practically whines now. This sensation was completely alien to him, but everything about it felt so good, so right, he couldn’t stop himself, as he felt something building up, deep inside of him, begging to be released-

“Well, it seems that you weren’t sick.”

Alain stopped at once when he heard an all-too familiar voice behind him. He scrambled into a sitting position, though he refused to turn around to see Takeru. For some reason, though, his erection refused to leave, even as shame started to settle in and his face turned a deep red. He bit his lip as he tried to think of a way to explain what he had been doing. Because whatever he was doing, he had the feeling that he probably wasn’t supposed to be doing it.  
“I’m sorry,” he started, still refusing to turn around, even as he heard the door shut and Takeru come closer to him. “I really did try to fall asleep, but I couldn’t, and when I tried to adjust myself to a more comfortable position I-”

His sentence was cut short when he felt hands on his shoulders. Takeru started rubbing them gently, and a soft groan escaped Alain as he leaned into him. Takeru let out a small laugh as he kneeled down, so the two were at about the same height.

“You aren’t sick, you’re aroused,” Takeru whispered, glancing down at Alain’s crotch. “That’s totally normal. I…” he stopped, as he considered his next words carefully. “Do you need a hand?”

“Yes, god, please,” Alain answered, almost embarrassingly fast. He finally turned around to face Takeru, who had a soft smile, his eyes downturned as he started to rub Alain’s thighs. Alain tried to suppress even more noises, but Takeru laughed softly again.

“Don’t worry, the temple’s empty. Save for us two.” He smiled reassuringly as he started to unzip Alain’s pants. The former prince couldn’t look him in the eyes, instead focusing on his hands, as they pushed the waistband from his boxers and pants down just enough to free his cock. When one of those hands closed around his length, he didn’t even try to quell the whine of pleasure that came out. Takeru was very focused on exploring the length, moving his hand up and down almost painfully slow. Alain felt himself getting closer to the point where he stopped now, and not knowing what to do, he started to rub Takeru through his pants. The brown-eyed boy hissed a bit in response, but used his free hand to guide Alain’s to under his pants, so he could fully rub his cock, even without having to take it out. The two stayed like this for all of thirty seconds, before Alain started to buck his hips, the sensation becoming far too intense for him to handle. With one loud yell of Takeru’s name, he felt something release from his cock, coating the other boy’s hand in a white, sticky substance. Shaking, he tried to move his hand again, but he couldn’t, in a shock of whatever just happened. Takeru simply kept grinding against his hand, until he came onto Alain’s own hand. For a few minutes, all either boy could do was breath heavily, their foreheads pressed against each other.

“That,” Takeru finally said when he could form sentences again, “is an orgasm.”

Alain couldn’t help but smile, trying to turn away from Takeru, before doing something he never thought he’d do. He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Takeru was momentarily surprised, but kissed back, only pulling away when Alain did.

“I think I like this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well I didn't expect to come back to AO3 with this fanfic, but I guess anything goes. I'm actually not that ashamed of this because it's a fic I actually finished.  
> This is dedicated to Toast, Ladder, and Abbey, all on Tumblr. Also shout out to Kat and Ruruka.  
> This wasn't beta'd and was also basically written in two hours on a caffeine high, so criticisms are appreciated.


End file.
